Many people display cut crystals in window displays. These cut crystals act like prisms to refract and diffuse light. Placing these crystals in a window permits sunlight to pass through the crystal, which produces beams of color in aesthetical pleasing patterns. The crystals are typically suspended by a string from a hook that is secured to the window by a suction cup. Other types of hooks and suspension means can be used as well.
Usually, the crystal remains motionless while it is suspended against the window. Thus, the light patterns will change only over time, as the patterns of sunlight change. It is desired to produce a more dynamic display with the crystals by causing the crystals to rotate, instead of keeping them motionless.
To achieve this effect, and to allow display of multiple crystals, the present invention consists of a large, formed plate of opaque material. This plate can be formed into any desired shape of form, such as a cloud, the sun, an animal, etc. The plate is colored to achieve whatever effect is desired. A drive support assembly is attached to the rear of the plate (the side that faces the window). This drive support assembly supports the friction drive wheel mechanisms, the drive motor, and a solar cell to power the motor. A series of friction drive wheels are installed on the drive support assembly to turn the crystals that are suspended from shafts that extend downwardly from the drive wheels. The shafts are fitted with clips that are used to secure the strings that support the crystals.
A drive motor is also secured to the drive support assembly. The drive shaft of the motor is connected to the drive mechanism by a small crown gear. The motor is powered by a solar cell that is secured to the rear of the drive support assembly.
In use, the viewer will see the plate and the crystals suspended below the plate. As the sun energizes the solar cell, the motor will cause the gear mechanisms to rotate the strings, thereby rotating the crystals.
Alternatively, the plate can be left off and the drive mechanism can be placed high on the window. The solar cell can be placed lower on the window to assure adequate light to drive the device. There are many variations for placement of the device, and use of the opaque plates.